Bloody
by Ace of Death
Summary: An old friend comes to meet with Tigress. It started off as a friendly relationship that turned into love, that turned into a deadly day. PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me continue. CHAPTER 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm, dark night as a tall dark figure walked from the darkness to a tavern that was mainly known as a bandit and crook place to grab a drink. This one was neither of those things, but something even worse and greater.

Pushing the door open with its black bandaged paw, the figure was greeted with a sight full of wolves, crocs, rhinos , and warthogs. All of them turned their heads at the new guest. Few kept their eyes on him as the figure stepped into the light revealing he was wearing all black with a mask that covered his face and muzzle. The only thing that shown what species of creäture it was its black and white striped tail leading everyone to know it was a white tiger; gender remained unknown. What was most threatening about the one was it had two katanas placed over his back, a rope dart on its belt, and spiked bracelets on the wrists and ankles.

Heading straight to the bar being run by a Warthog, the tiger placed both paws on the counter and stared at him with dark amber eyes.

"Well? What'll it be?" snorted the Warthog, refusing to be afraid of this tiger. It was common for a masked figure to come in with weapons and disguises. To him the tiger was no threat ... for now.

"Lemon water," spoke the tiger in a smooth voice ( the tiger was male). "And make it fast! I didn't come all this way for slow service."

Giving the tiger a dirty look, the Warthog turned around to make the drink. Meanwhile the tiger turned around and leaned back on the counter. He met eyes with a wolf glaring at him from the seat beside him.

"What?" spat the tiger accusingly. "Is it my mask? Does the mask bother you? Well, deal with it!"

The wolf growled as he slowly looked away from the tiger. Clearly the tiger was strong and brave or just plain stupid. To the tiger he was both.

The sound of a glass slamming a cup on the counter made the tiger turn back at the Warthog. Taking a seat in front of the counter, the tiger removed the part of the mask covering his muzzle; the Warthog flinched a the sight of it: his muzzle had no fur but burnt skin. It was no question why he was wearing a mask now. The tiger ignored the flinch and drank his lemon water quickly and brought down the cup gently.

"Will there be anything else?" asked the Warthog.

"Nope," said the tiger, covering his muzzle again and began to walk out.

"That will be three yuan!" barked the Warthog.

"Three yuan? What a rip off!" replied the tiger. "Just put it on my tab, porky."

The Warthog snarled as he reached into his belt and withdrew a throwing knife and swiftly sent it flying to the tiger's head. The tiger heard the knife leave the Warthog's hoof but he made no reaction to its incoming impact. The blade went into his skull, sending him down on his knees and crashing to the floor. Everyone around the bar began laughing at the dead tiger's ignorance. They supposed he wasn't as threatening as he looked. It was most likely some poser trying to act tough to the tough.

Just then something happened that made all the animals end in their laughter: the tiger was getting to his knees with the blade still in his head. When up on his feet, he pulled the knife out of his head. Eyeing his blood (which he had not seen in years) on the blade for a moment while everyone watched in silence, the tiger quickly turned and threw it right where the Warthog had sent it in him. Collapsing to the floor, the Warthog breathed no more.

"Told ya it was a rip off," snickered the tiger.

Without hesitation, a wolf came running forward with a long sword, the tiger's eyes widened and went to draw his own sword but his paw was cut off before he could reach it. Yelling in pain and shock, the tiger watched his paw fall to the ground making a small pool of blood. It was everyone else's turn for a shock. The tiger looked around the tavern and asked loudly, "Can someone give me a hand?"

"You die now!" yelled the wolf, swinging his sword to the tiger's neck.

The tiger immediately ducked and made a sweeping kick to the wolf. Falling flat on his back, the tiger abruptly picked up his paw and placed it against his wrist. Another shock was delivered to the crowd as the tiger's paw became reattached. Most of the animals cleared out of fear for their lives. Only the wolf's allies and another Warthog remained to try and kill the fatal tiger. Cautiously moving in on the tiger, drawing their blades and hammers they formed a circle around him.

"What is this? Tiger in the middle?" the tiger laughed at his own joke. "Aw, come on! You guys need to lighten up."

At those words the tiger reached into his pocket and withdrew a small bottle filled with red liquid. Shaking it vigorously in his paw, he then chucked into the open mouth of the warthog which gave instant results. In a flash of red light, the warthog's head combusted leaving a headless carcass to drop to the floor.

"Boom shakalaka!" howled the tiger excitedly. Taking out more bottles of red liquid, the tiger was about to deliver the same to the wolves until they started to follow the others that fled in the first time. The tiger shook his head "Oh, hell no."

Running out after them, the tiger grabbed his rope dart. Catching up to his closest target, he shot the dart into the wolf's shoulder blade. Screaming in pain, the wolf fell and started being dragged back to the tiger.

"I got a big one! Come to me my pretty!"

Pulled all the way back to the feet of the tiger, the wolf tried to show no fear as he faced his killer. The tiger kneeled down in front of the wolf and yanked out the blade having the wolf yelp in pain. Wiping the blood off on the wolf's fur, he flipped him on his back, looking seriously in the eye, the tiger spoke, "We're gonna play a little game: I ask questions, you answer. If you answer correctly, you win your life. Got it?"

The wolf curtly nodded.

"Good boy. Now ..." the tiger whispered in the wolf's ear.

"Go East," the wolf answered right away. "It's a two days journey!"

"Is that right?" spoke the tiger, looking in the direction. He whispered in the wolf's ear again.

"Yes! We know a-"

The tiger punched the wolf in the face.

"Yes sufficed. Now..." the tiger got to his feet, pulling out one of the blades over his back.

"You said you'd let me live!" screamed the wolf fearfully.

"I said you'd win your life. I'm cheating," chuckled the tiger.

The screaming lasted for only a second before the tiger made the fatal blow. I hate it when the scream, the tiger thought sliding the blood away on the wolf again. Putting his sword away, the tiger started to head East. As he walked away from the carnage, the tiger drew out a scroll from his robe. Spreading it open, the tiger growled at the picture of the orange tiger known as Master Tigress.

"This time will be different!" laughed the tiger. "This time Bloody will have fun with you!"


	2. Put Some Ice On It

**Put Some Ice On It**

In the territory of the Lin Kuei many wolves were asleep in their tents while others were around fire and admiring their taken treasures. Little did they know, Bloody was among them high in the trees. The directions the wolf gave him was right. It was funny to him on why almost every wolf was a bad dog and how there was so many of them. It wouldn't have any matter in about ... Bloody counted how many tents there were pitched: thirty. He could destroy their necks in stealth under ten minutes. All except for the leader of the pack. He was the one who he needed to see without any interruption. Sure, he could easily sneak in and steal what he was looking for but he didn't know where they kept what he needed and this was going to be more fun.

Crawling down from the tree like a spider, Bloody slipped in through the nearest tent and began to get to work. Moving like a ghost toward the sleeping wolf, Bloody seized the wolf's head and snapped his neck before he woke up. He then moved through the other tents and followed suit except for a couple of cut throats and one sword being driven through the top of the skull. The last wolf was going to be the one to warn the wolves who were awake, because Bloody was going to take his sweetly insane time. Entering the last tent, Bloody tapped hard the sleeping wolf's head.

The wolf opened his eyes right away.

"Surprise!" whispered Bloody, plunging his thumbs into the wolf's dark yellow eyes.

The wolf screamed loudly and Bloody struck a blade in his lower stomach and cut him open all the way to his bottom lip. Right after that, the tent's flap opened and five wolves entered to see their ally completely gutted by the masked tiger.

"Do you mind?" snapped Bloody, resting his paw inside the wolf's guts. "This wolf has a serious kidney stone needed to be removed!"

All of them charged at Bloody with death in their minds. Withdrawing a green bottle from his pocket, Bloody stuffed it in the closest wolf's throat, "Who's hungry? You are!"

Giving the wolf an uppercut, the wolf's jaws clamped down on the bottle shattering it in his mouth. The liquid poured out making the wolf gag in pain as it was melting his muzzle off.

"Sorry, fellas. Your boy went rabid. Had to put him down," Bloody joked, taking on the next wolf to come at him.

After finishing them until one left was standing, Bloody glared at the one who just watched him take down all his members. Judging by the way he looked, Bloody assumed, he was the one he needed to talk to.

"You fight well," he complimented. "I take it you have silenced all the others, then too?"

"By silence you mean kill, right?" asked Bloody, stepping over the bodies, he sliced a hole in the tent and walked out of it. The wolf walked around the tent keeping eyes on Bloody.

"Before I show you how a real warrior fights, I assume you seeked an audience with me?"

"Bingo, Dingo!" Bloody pointed a finger at the wolf. "I'll get right to the point. You have been gathering information on the Furious Five for quite a while now. I want that info."

"Furious Five? What do you wish to know about them?" asked the wolf suspiciously.

"Everything you know, Joe," said Bloody. "Now where ?"

"Why don't you make me tell you?" snarled the boss wolf, going into a fighting stance. "You think you know how to fight? I'm going to teach you the hard way. My warrior's deaths will show the others than when I defeat you, I am the most superior. And your head will be my trophy."

"All the same!" barked Bloody, stomping up and down in a circle. "I kill and kill and kill! And the very last bad guy always thinks he stands a chance!" Stopping his childish act, Bloody then smiled, going into his own fighting stance. "I'll just have to make this interesting. No weapons. No potions. Just good old-fashioned fun! Ready?"

The Boss Wolf's answer was a cry of battle. Swinging a fist for Bloody's face, Bloody rapidly snatched the fist, gripped hard and began swinging the wolf in circles. Bloody kept it up for almost a minute before stopping; he gently let the Boss Wolf down on his feet who was unable to stand still. Crazily dizzy, he fell to the ground; Bloody laughed at the great start this was going.

Walking away from the wolf, Bloody picked up a small hammer and a cooking pot. Bringing it over to the Boss Wolf, Bloody repeatedly began slamming the hammer against the pot right by the wolf's ears. The wolf screamed in annoyance trying, still dizzy, he tried to crawl away from the noise but Bloody followed him closely keeping it up. It had been a long time since Bloody had put someone through humiliation like this, he had forgotten how fun it could be. Guess he had gotten too serious. Though now his stomach was hurting from laughing so hard.

"Wow, what a workout! I'm parched!" Walking over to a jug on a table, Bloody picked it up and took a large gulp of water. "You know what, Wolfy? You're looking pretty thirsty yourself. Perhaps ... I should bring you a drink."

Taking the water jug over to the Boss Wolf growling furiously on all fours, Bloody poured what was rest of the water all over the wolf's head. The wolf swiped at his feet. Bloody dodged the attack by flipping over his wet body. Bloody put a hard kick in the wolf's belly, he fell back on the ground coughing. On top of that, the tiger dropped his elbow on the wolf's back.

"It all ends if you tell me where the info is," stated Bloody, walking around the wolf. "And ..." he kneeled down in front of the wolf. "I can do this all night."

The wolf spat in Bloody's face.

"I just got an idea," said Bloody, smiling a little. "I am going to begin twisting your arm off. But! - Here's where it gets good: I'll stop if you can endure the pain of the process for ten seconds."

Getting to his feet, Bloody took the wolf's right arm, gripped real hard and began slowly twisting. The wolf screamed in pain while Bloody felt the bones in his arm threatening to break.. True to his word though, Bloody let go at the tenth second he counted in his insane mind.

"Wow, that was pretty good!" Bloody congratulated the Wolf Boss. "The good news is that you made it. The bad news is I'm going to do it until your arm breaks off this time. Unless! Unless you want to tell me where you keep your precious scrolls on the Five."

"GO TO HELL!" yelled the wolf, struggling to get to his knees.

"I just got back from there."

Bloody did a spinning kick to the wolf's face to put him back down. Seizing his arm again, Bloody made it a quick action of breaking the bones in the arm; the wolf screamed with blood flying from his mouth. The pain was nothing like he had felt before. To the wolf, Bloody was the devil himself. Bloody's foot came down on the broken arm ...held it firmly as he picked up the broken arm ready to pull it off.

"THE INFORMATION IS IN THE CHEST!" yelled the wolf, in pain. "IT'S IN THE GOLDEN CHEST! PLEASE! STOP!"

"Sorry. I already started," smiled Bloody. Then with a hard jerk, the wolf's arm was ripped off. Dropping it on the wolf's chest, he said, "Put some ice on it."

Leaving the wolf to scream in agony until he died of shock and blood loss, Bloody went to find the golden chest with the info he wanted. It was truly a shame to fight that wolf, Bloody thought. He believed it was going to be more of a challenge, fighting the boss and all. Very disappointing. Still ... there was bigger and better fights waiting for him.


	3. Sais

**Sais**

Jerking awake in the middle of the night, Tigress quickly sat up clutching her rapidly beating heart. Getting up off the bed, Tigress started to calm down as she walked back on of forth in her room; paws over her head. One of those stupid dream visited her in the night again. The dream of that monster that would never shut up! That thing that was once something she thought she truly loved. The only one who was able to see past her solid side and view the tiny soft part of her. Sitting down on her bed, Tigress put her paws over her head, digging her claws deep as she tried not to cry. She feared if she let one tear fall, she would never stop crying. Her heart would be broken forever. Remembering that monster hurt her so much, the only thing that was able to comfort her was the memory of what that white tiger used to be.

And to help Tigress really remember... She bent down on a knee, reached out for a thin box under her bed and placed it over her lap. First making sure that no one was going to abruptly come into her room (especially Po), Tigress opened the box. Inside of it was a neatly folded blood-red kimono, a pretty jewel flower broach pinned on the chest, and red lipstick. Despite of who she was, these beauty items made Tigress feel a little better after the times she had the nightmares of him. They were given to her as a gift. On the first day she met Jet.

It was over ten years ago when Tigress was walking alone in the market. She excused herself from the palace saying she was going to do some patrol which was mainly true. She was patrolling until a bright shine flashed her eye. Taking attention to it, Tigress's eyes widened a little when she saw that shiny pink jewel flower on display. Curiosity got the better of her. She stepped over to the vendor's stall to get a closer look at it. Usually Tigress found jewels and broaches tacky, though there was something special about this one.

"That's a rare one right there," said a smooth voice.

Tigress jumped. She had forgotten there was someone standing right in front of her. Then, she was caught off guard on seeing a white tiger's face under a black hood. He looked to be somewhat her age, and ... a little cute. But what was a young tiger running a stall?

"Sorry!" said Tigress, coming back to earth. "I was just-"

"It belonged to my mother," explained the white tiger, picking it up to admire it. He handed it over to Tigress. "She was rather quite fond of it."

Tigress took the jewel from the tiger and began admiring it herself. "Where are your parents?" asked Tigress, looking up at the tiger.

"Gone," stated the tiger. "Just me now. I'm sure you know what I'm saying."

Tigress closed her eyes and nodded showing that she understood, but not why he was selling his deceased mother's jewel.

"Why are you selling it?" asked Tigress.

The white tiger cleared his throat and said in a low voice, "Trying to afford some medicine. I have a rare fatal disease. Non-contagious," he added.

"Oh- Sorry!" Tigress said, taken aback. She put the jewel flower back down on the stall, feeling extremely nervous and sorry for the tiger. "I ... I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Turning to walk away, Tigress suddenly had her paw taken by the white tiger's. She snapped her head back, instincts tolling her to be ready for anything but this... he placed the jewel flower in her paw and closed her fingers around it. Tigress was shocked. What were these weird feelings she was beginning to have for him?

"Please. Take it," said the tiger, keeping his eyes away from Tigress'. "I rather it be given to a tiger who was so beautiful as my mother."

"That's very kind of you, bu I couldn't do that," replied Tigress, holding the flower out to the tiger.

The tiger gently placed both of his paws around Tigress' closing her paw again. "Please," begged the tiger, meeting her eyes for the first time.

Hearing him plead for her to have it gave her no motive to accept it. Tigress still wanted to insist to hand it back to him. Except she knew she would end up hurting his feelings if she didn't. Most reluctant at heart, Tigress held it close to her chest and thanked him. About to turn away again, the tiger called her back for a moment. Tigress stopped nad watched the tiger digging through a chest until he withdrew a fine blood-red kimono; now Tigress was really not sure if she could accept this gift. Wearing girly things like that really wasn't her thing. The tiger thought otherwise.

"This actually belonged to my sister," said the tiger, running his paws over it. "I think it would look well with your new broach."

"Please," said Tigress, feeling way too uncomfortable of the tiger's generosity. "I can at least pay for that." And never wear it, she thought privately.

"I insist," spoke the tiger holding it out to her.

Tigress once again reluctantly took the gift and gave a sincere thank you. She had never been given such beautiful things in her life.

"Though if you do wish to repay me..."

And that was how Tigress wore a kimino for the first time in her life and went out on a date. She snuck out of the palace to meet him. That night was something she never forgotten and never would.

Sadly closing the box, Tigress put it back in its place. Unable to sleep now, Tigress left her room to go out into her personal training room. It was built right behind the palace underneath the ground. Unlocking the doors on the ground, Tigress stepped down the small set of stairs. Putting light around the room revealing it to be empty except for two lonely sais on the floor, Tigress picked them up and swirled them around in her paws. Shifu discouraged them to use weapons. Only if they had to was it necessary and the sais were necessary when Jet became Bloody. Taking several quick breaths, she gripped the sais hard, sprinted toward the wall and delivered a hard kick to it. Right away bags of sand hanging on ropes dropped from the ceiling. Painted on all the bags was the face of a white tiger.

"Don't waste your time on those things when you could have the real thing," spoke a smooth voice. "Though it is flattering."

Whipping around Tigress met a masked white tiger. Bloody... growling in a rage, she went into a fighting pose with her two sais. She had no idea how he came to escape his prison. Right now it didn't matter. She was actually in the mood to hurt him again.

"Come on now, Kitty," purred Bloody, raising his arms. "We both know you want me back!"

"Back in the ground!" Tigress charged forward.

Bloody was ready before she even came at him. Having a blade hidden up his sleeve, he brought it forward and plunged it into Tigress' stomach as she drove a sai into his dead heart.

"I think I hit something vital," whispered Bloody, drawing out the blade, covered in black blood.

Tigress choked as blood came out of her mouth. She couldn't speak her anger.

"How about before you die, we have one last," Bloody ripped off his mask, "kiss!"

Screaming loudly, Tigress sat up in her bed again clutching her stomach. Looking around in a panic, she tried to calm down again. It was just another dream. Just another dream ... for now.


	4. A Face

**A Face**

The rhino Hundun sat alone in front of a fire watching it burn in silence. The night was peaceful enough to sleep with both eyes closed, though Hundun couldn't do that. Looks could be deceiving, plus he was expecting a certain someone any time now. He received a message from Bloody telling him what he required and what was in it for him if he got it. If he failed to do it, Bloody hinted that he was going to take something from Hundun that he would sorely miss. Normally Hundun never would let himself be bossed around but Bloody was the rare type of assassin he did not underestimate. Despite his immature jokes and wacky attitude.

Breathing heavily in annoyance, Hundun wished Bloody was arrive soon. He was losing patience for the white tiger to creep up on him and-

"Hey, Big Boy," exclaimed Bloody, walking his fingers on his shoulder. "Did ya miss me?"

"Hardly," said Hundun stonily, unsurprised by Bloody's sneak up.

"Got ya a present!" Bloody threw a big bag over Hundun's head that slammed to the ground. Pieces of money flooded out of the top of the bag. "I take it you got me one, too?"

"In the tent," replied Hundun, not bothering to look at Bloody.

"Oh goody!" Bloody rushed tot he tent and ripped open the flaps. He immediately closed them. "Oh, Hundun," sang Bloody.

"What?" he responded impatiently.

"My present is- I don't know what you call it- um... alive!" yelled Bloody, stomping over to the rhino, Bloody seized his face. "Look at me you spineless, gray piece of crap! I ordered a face! Not a living, breathing body!"

"I don't do carnage. It was hard enough finding one of your kind," growled the Rhino, yanking his head back. "You want the face. You get it yourself. I got you what you wanted either way."

"Balls check," stated Bloody.

Right at those words, Bloody punched Hundun right in the groin. Yelling in pain, Hundun fell to the ground clutching and coughing.

Leaving Hundun to groan in his pathetic pain, Bloody entered the tent. Tied up on the ground before him was an adult white tiger. Looking at each other in the eyes, Bloody shook his head impatiently. He had to everything himself. Not that he was going to enjoy it, he was rather angry of the cleaning, stitching and fitting. Drawing out one of his katanas, he stepped closer to the tiger. His eyes widened at the sight of his incoming doom.

"Nothing personal, Tigger," said Bloody apologetically, though he really wasn't.

The white tiger screamed behind his gag as Bloody cut off his head. The head rolled away from the neck pouring blood, Bloody picked it up. Inspecting it over, he approved of the head's features. It made him looking forward to having a normal face again. Only, now came the hard part...

After a long time later into the night, Bloody booted Hundun away from his own camp, and made sure he was all alone. Despite his immature humor and remorseless heart, Bloody was ashamed of what he hid under his mask. The black magic that cured his disease and made him invincible, it also took away his handsome look. Taking off his mask, Bloody felt around his rough-skinned head. Taking out a katana, he slowly brought it up to his eyes and used the shiny metal as long, thin mirror. He had seen enough after five seconds of what his sword had shown him. He tossed it aside angrily.

"And they wonder why I wear a mask."

Pushing the shame out of his mind, Bloody slipped his new 'face' over his head. Tight against his skin, Bloody adjusted it correctly and felt his paws around his head again. It felt right. It felt beautiful.

Bloody smiled wide. "It fits ... perfect."

**8**

Ever excited to get to the Valley of Peace, Bloody had only one more stop to go. He headed a short way to a dark forest until he stopped at a small dark market where the vendors sold dark magic. Spotting the potions he desired, he approached the black rabbit running the stall. Slipping a paw into his pocket, Bloody handed the rabbit a folded piece of paper.

"Need it. Fill it. Charge it."

The rabbit opened up the paper and gave a sudden cry of surprise. "Uh... I believe you gave me the wrong paper..."

"Woah!" said Bloody, shocked and laughing nervously. The paper he had given him was a well done drawing (he made himself) of a naked Tigress with a word bubble saying 'Do me, Bloody."

Digging in his other pocket, he then gave him the right paper with the list of things he needed. The rabbit was hesitant of opening the paper before relaxing to see it was a list this time. He carefully read them over, "Spider Juice .. Dragon Claw ... Chameleon Stealth ... Irresistible Desire of..." the rabbit gave him an awkward look. "I don't make that kind of potion."

"Poor me," moaned Bloody, feeling rather let down.

"This will all be 500 yuan," said the rabbit, bringing the bottles forth.

Dropping a big bag of money on the table, Bloody took his potions. Almost at the exit, his eyes read upon a label reading: _Acid._


End file.
